


Still Into You

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [54]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Paramore Song, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, Multi, Song fic, implied panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: After 6 years the boys still be into each other.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 29





	Still Into You

_Can't_ _count_ _the years on_ _one_ _hand_ _that_ _we've_ _been together._

"HEY GAYS HAPPY 6 YEARS OF US!!!!!" Jared burst in the door to their shared apartment.

Connor looked up from his phone. "Oh shit. 6 years of you losers," Connor joked as he got off the counter to go get his affection from Jared.

Evan had started to pull Jared to the couch for cuddle time. "6 years huh? We've been through a lot."

"Damn right we have." Connor yeeted his phone on the coffee table as he sprawled out over Jared and Evan's laps.

_I need the_ _other_ _one_ _to_ _hold you. Make you feel, make you feel better._

Evan was completely curled up between Jared and Connor. "You guys really need to push harder to make me leave when you guys are gonna watch a scary movie.

"Awe baby," Jared started to run his hand through Evan's hair.

"Don't worry. We won't let any clowns come get our Evy." Connor rubbed Evan's back.

_It's_ _not_ _a walk in the_ _park_ _to_ _love_ _each other._

"Jared where's my soup. I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me. I'm fucking dying and I am in dire need of my boyfriend's nurturing," Connor was sick and therefore was much more grouchy than usual.

Jared walked into their bedroom with a bowl. "Maybe if you weren't being such a bitch I could get you your shit faster."

Connor took the bowl and rolled his eyes. "Well fuck you then."

"Kinky."

"YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING KLEINMAN?"

Jared and Connor were still fighting when Evan got home.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LIKE THIS?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE TO QUOTE YOU I'M AN 'EGOTISTICAL ASSHAT'!" Jared's voice broke

This fight sounded much worse than most of the others. Evan sprinted down the hall. Chances are that Jared was gonna end up getting emotional and then say something too harsh to get away so he could have a breakdown alone.

"GUYS!" Evan shouted over the screaming. "Why are you fighting? This is the third time this week! I'm sick and tired of you two going at each other's throats like this!"

_But_ _when our_ _fingers_ _interlock_ _can't_ _deny_ _,_ _can't_ _deny_ _you're_ _worth_ _it._

Connor was sitting on the bathroom floor with his head in his knees. He just needed a place where he could be alone and think.

Someone knocked on the door. He figured it was Evan because Jared never knocked. And it was a gentle knock anyways.

"You can come in Evan."

Jared sheepishly looked his head through the door. "You want me to leave know that you know it's me?"

"No, come here Jare."

Jared sat next to Connor on the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"So am I. I should stop being so hot-headed."

"No Connie," Jared brushed some of Connor's hair being his ear. "It's not your fault. It's mine.

"Ok how about this. It's both our faults and we both suck."

Jared smiled. "Whatever makes you happy ConCon."

_Cause after all this_ _time_ _,_ _I'm_ _still_ _into_ _you_ _._

None of them could believe it had been 6 years. They still felt the childish, schoolgirl crush feeling around each other.

_I_ _should_ _be over all the_ _butterflies_ _, but_ _I'm_ _into you._

Evan and Jared had decided that Connor was the hottest human ever and started quite a bit.

Today, Connor was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, baggy sweats, and his hair in a bun.

The two were practically drooling.

"Enjoying the view?" Connor smirked.

Taken aback by gay panic and the beautiful man in front of them the malfunctioned. Jared made some sorta weird ass noise that can not be described. Evan barely managed "boyfriend hot" before dying even more.

"Red looks good on you two. You should wear it more often."

_I'm_ _into you._

"Damnit Evan you're too cute. You have claimed victory"

_And baby even on our_ _worst_ _nights_ _I'm_ _into you._

"Evan you're safe. Please just breathe."

"It's just me and Jared. We aren't gonna hurt you."

"And we're not gonna leave you either."

"Ev we love you so much. Don't forget that."

_I'm_ _into you._

"Hey, Jared!" Evan summoned Jared to the pantry.

"I swear if you shove me in there and force me to come out."

"That's not what I was getting at." Evan knocked a bag of tortilla chips onto the ground. "Hurricane Katrina? More like hurricane tortilla."

"I swear I've never been this attracted to you, Hansen."

_Let_ _'em_ _wonder_ _how_ _we_ _got_ _this_ _far._

"How have y'all made it work for 3 years. I'm so confused. You're all complete opposites."

_Cause_ _I_ _don't_ _really_ _need to wonder at all._

Connor through rainbow glitter at his sister. "Gay magic."

Connor had stood by gay magic for the three years after saying that. Hasn't failed him yet.

_Yeah_ _after_ _all this_ _time_ _,_ _I'm_ _still into_ _you._

"Shall I break out le drugs for this special occasion?"

Evan made a face of disappointed disgust. "I thought you stopped doing pot our sophomore year."

"It's a joke, Evy."

Jared laughed. "He's too cute. I can't."

_Recount_ _the night that_ _I first_ _met_ _your_ _mother_ _._

Jared and Evan had been asking to meet Connor's parents for ages now. Connor had refused for a while. Eventually, he let it slide and told his mom he was gonna have friends over for dinner. The other two assured that it was fine if they had to act like friends the whole night.

To quote Jared: "I just wanna know who's ass imma beat when you show up on mine or Ev's doorstep after getting kicked out."

Jared then had to promise to not beat Connor's parents if they kicked him out. 

The dinner was fairly awkward because Zoe knew about the very gay end of the table and the four of them felt awkward. Mostly because 4 teens were used to very gay vibes being constantly given off.

_And on the drive back to my house I told ya that, I told ya that, I loved ya._

Connor was driving Evan and Jared home after dinner. Evan was in the front and Jared in the back laying down on the whole seat. 

"That was a disaster," Connor groaned. His parents started arguing thinking that they were the reason it was awkward.

Evan grabbed Connor's hand. "It wasn't a disaster, it was just awkward."

"I now see why you never let us come over when your parents are there." Jared glanced up from his phone to look at Connor.

"Yeah..."

Jared didn't like the tension building in the car. "You know, I love you guys."

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder._

Connor smiled. A small smile, but a smile none the less. "I love you too."

_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever._

"You wanna know something, it is too quiet in this car time for music," Jared was never one for silence. "And I'm slowly selling my soul to the Spotify Premium Gods so like, might as well use it." 

He pulled up a song that, he liked because it slapped, Connor probably knew and/or liked because it was by an emo band and that Evan would like because there weren't any swears and it was technically a love song.

"Hand me the aux chord ConCon."

Jared saw Connor look at him unamused using the rearview mirror. Still, he opened up the glove compartment and handed Jared the aux chord. "You better not play trash."

"I can guarantee that you at least know this song."

Connor snort laughed. "Please. Our tastes do not overlap at all. Is this magical song something Evan would like too?"

Evan giggled. "Probably gonna play Never Gonna Give You Up Connor."

Jared smirked. "Lemme just skip to the chorus because I know you'll know that part, Connie."

_"And after all this time, I'm still into you."_

Connor jacked up the volume to the point that people passing by could probably hear. "HOLY SHIT I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Jared laughed. Evan braced himself because he knew they were gonna screech the very familiar song. 

_"I SHOULD BE OVER ALL THE BUTTERFLIES BUT I'M INTO YOU!!"_ Evan didn't screech with Jared and Connor. He just softly sang.

_I'm into you._

Connor would never admit it because he felt it was a pretty stupid moment, but he was never more in love with Jared than in that moment.

_And baby even on our_ _worst_ _nights_ _I'm_ _into you._

Jared had his arms wrapped around Connor's waist with his face buried into Connor's hoodie. Evan was clinging to Connor's uninjured arm. "Please don't do that again," it hurt Connor's heart to know that he was the cause of such desperation in Evan's voice.

"We love you so much. We- I can't lose you." Jared was just about crying at this point and that made Connor feel a bazillion times worse. Jared Kleinman did not just simply cry. Evan crying? Yeah, that happens. Connor crying? Occasionally. Jared crying? Hardly ever.

"I'm sorry."

_I'm_ _into you._

Connor had been out with Zoe all-day catching up. When he got home Jared and Evan were passed out cuddled up on the couch. He smiled. _Damn, they're cute._ He thought as he took a picture and sent it to Zoe.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far._

When word got out that the three had gotten together across the school, literally everyone was shocked.

"How the hell is Connor Murphy dating Jared Kleinman and Evan Hansen? There's no way. Wasn't Evan scared of Connor? Since when could Jared stand Connor?" All sorts of awful rumors started to spread but they didn't care. The only people that needed to know what their relationship was like.

_Cause don't really need to wonder at all._

People would come up to Evan in class and asked if he needed help, or tell him to blink if he needed help, or that he doesn't have to be in a relationship he doesn't want to. Others would ask how he even managed to survive Connor long enough to date him and how Connor didn't kill Jared.

Whenever people would ask him questions like that he would smile and respond "Maybe if you left your previous thoughts about my boyfriends at the door we wouldn't be having this conversation."

_Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you._

"Fuck yeah! We lived through high school!" They just got out of their graduation ceremony and Jared was already celebrating.

"And we survived together so like that's a plus," Connor beat Evan to correcting himself, "Well we did the last year together so like... close enough I don't even remember my freshman year."

"We still have college Jared."

"Wait what?"

"Ev's right. College is a thing."

"Fucking shIT-"

_Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I._

Jared was procrastinating on an essay that was due 2 hours ago and tried to keep a conversation going so Connor and Evan wouldn't remember how he never complained about how much writing the essay sucked.

"You know, we're so different. Like polar opposites and yet, we've made it work for 3 years now. Kinda crazy when you think about it."

"Fair. If you told 8th grade Connor, actually fuck that. You told start of senior year Connor that I'd end up dating you two I would've laughed," Connor was vibing on the floor because he just does that.

Evan was working on an essay that was due in two weeks. "I guess we just sorta make sense together though."

_Some things just, some things just make sense, and even after all this time..._

Jared had his head resting on Connor's shoulder. Connor's arm was wrapped around both Jared and Evan. Evan was on the other side of Jared engulfing him in a hug. The three had been sitting in silence for about 15 minutes at this point.

Connor was the first to break the silence. "Why did you think we'd leave you?"

"I dunno. I guess we've been together for a few years and like I guess I thought your attraction to me would just like... die down or something."

"Jared-" Evan started.

"I can't believe you would think that."

_I'm into you._

"I love you so much." Connor and Evan's grips tightened as they declared their affections for the meme lord completely in sync.

_Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you._

"Realising that I've been in love with both of you every day for 6 years is kinda like a vibe check. Doesn't feel like that long," Connor had migrated to the counter again.

"You passing that vibe check over there counter king?" Jared had stolen Connor's idea of vibing on the floor.

"I think I am."

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you._

Jared and Connor were beyond giddy with the thought of Evan's reaction to them showing up out of the blue for a sleepover.

_I'm into you._

Evan smiled as he saw Connor's car pull up into his driveway. He was at the door by the time Jared and Connor had finished getting all the sleepover shit out of the car.

Evan opened the door before his boyfriends could struggle to ring the doorbell.

"Surprise.....?" Jared sheepishly asked.

"You said you had a rough day so we wanted to try and make it better."

Jared snickered and mumbled "Kinky."

"Babe no."

_And baby even on our worst nights I'm into you._

Jared was about to lose his shit. He hated his job. He hated the people he worked with. And he had to deal with a Karen today. He was looking forward to just being cuddled by Evan and Connor once he got home. As he was opening up the front door he remembered that Evan was in class and wouldn't be home for another half hour. Connor wasn't gonna be back from work for another 20 minutes.

"I hate my life," Jared said as he slid down onto the bathroom floor. His eyes started watering. "Fucing great. And now I'm crying. Perfect." Jared sat there weighing his options: have a breakdown now or wait to have one until he physically can not repress his emotions anymore. He opted for option one because he was already there.

He sat there sobbing for what felt like forever but ended up being only 20 minutes. How did he know that? 

"Babe I'm home."

Jared stopped crying and froze. He still needed to cry more and he didn't want Connor to see him like this. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Jared was sure Connor was checking their bedroom. That meant he should be stopping to check the bathroom next.

"Babe? Jare you trying to scare me again? It's not gonna work. You've heard me scream once. That's already too many times."

Jared heard the footsteps come down the hall and stop at the bathroom door. His face was still in his knees. He heard the doorknob turn.

"Oh my god, Jared what's wrong?"

Connor sat down on the floor next to Jared and wrapped his arm around him.

Jared took his face out of his knees and rested his head on Connor's shoulder. After Connor got a good look at Jared's face his concern went through the roof. "Were you crying?"

"To answer your questions: I'm just you know, like vibing and having an emotional breakdown and yeah. I was crying. I still need to cry actually."

Connor shrugged. "Well, don't let me being here stop you."

"But I'm gonna wet your hoodie," Jared pointed out.

"You're more important than getting moisture on my hoodie."

Jared eventually began crying again. Evan came home and heard crying and was understandably concerned. He still tried to remain calm and sped walked down the hallway. Speed walking was thrown out the window when he saw Connor comforting on Jared on the bathroom floor and Jared sobbing.

"Oh hey Ev. How was class?" Jared asked in between sobs.

"That's not important right now. What's wrong?" Evan sat down in front of Jared, cupping his wet face.

"You know, just your typical emotional breakdown."

Connor sighed. Evan just hugged Jared. "Awe baby."

Jared ended up getting his cuddles while crying himself to sleep.

_I'm into you._

"Ev, you've never heard Connor scream before have you?"

"Nope."

"Wanna scare him when he gets home?"

"How do you do that?"

"Well..."

When Connor got home he went to get something to drink. Jared was hoping that all of Evan's training would pay off.

"Umm... boo?"

Jared stood up from behind the couch. "HANSEN YOU FAILED TO REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!!!"

"Oh my god, you two are so stupid."

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far._

Evan was stalking the plant food when he heard an all too familiar, still incredibly bitchy, voice from behind him. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. Evan Hansen?"

He tried to hide his cringe. That friends was the voice of Heather Duke. One of Evan's least favorite people in his grade. He plastered on his very fake customer service smile."Hi Heather. Long time no see." Evan was still mildly shocked that she still wore mostly green.

"So umm... you still dating... well you know," Heather asked fairly uncomfortably.

Evan, being the sweet bean he is, didn't catch on to the semi negative tone of voice she used. "Who? Jared and Connor? Yeah. They're still amazing."

"Oh, well it was great seeing you," Heather turned off and walked away while mumbling "I guess Stalkhome Syndrome is real."

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all._

Evan rolled his eyes. Jared and Connor were amazing and treated him better than the whole school did even before they started dating.

_Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you._

Connor had walked into the living room to see Jared and Evan wearing his clothes. Evan had stolen his hoodie and Jared had stolen one of his t-shirts. Because Connor was taller than both of them by quite a bit they were incredibly big.

"I swear, how cute you two are will kill me one day."

_I'm still into you._

"Damn we've been through like a lot of shit now that I think about it." Connor had moved again. He was on the floor now. Jared was laying with his head in Evan's lap on the couch.

"Welp, all that shit made us stronger. But hey... you should come cuddle with us. Come join the party ConCon." Neither Connor nor Evan knew that Jared was this much of a cuddle bug when they first got together. They just got used to it.

_I'm still into you._


End file.
